From the ashes (i am reborn)
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: Sans hadn't expected to lose his father on that day. He definitely hadn't expected to gain something from it


**Summary:** sans hadn't expected to lose his father on that day. He definitely hadn't expected to gain something from it.

 **Words:** 3647.

 **AN:** Extensive note at the bottom, including the translation for Gaster's garbled speech. This is AU.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.From the ashes (i am reborn).  
**

 **.**

The construction of the Core had gone more than well, perfect even. Soon monsters through the whole underground would have access to a plethora of options that had been taken away from them along with the open sky and stars, electricity and heat being only two of them. It wouldn't happen immediately, of course; setting up the power lines alone would take some time, but time and patience was something that monsters had plenty of, and the excitement everyone was feeling would ensure things moved along swiftly.

That wasn't Gaster's concern. His job was to design and supervise the Core's construction, now that was done and over with he could finally move on onto more interesting matters at last. He had been collecting anomalous readings from one of his machines and he had a terrible feeling about it, he just needed time to sit down and contemplate the data...

But first, there were a few more adjustments and checkups that needed to be performed before he gave the orange light for the construction crew to resume the task of bringing back light to monsterkind.

"Everything seems to be in order, doc" Kiddo, an armless monster from a family with an unfortunate tradition for equally unfortunate names, announced, eyes locked on the stream of data coming from the monitor. "There was a weird peak in the energy output a while ago but it hasn't happened since. Rye went to check it, he should be back soon."

W͏̡̢H̴̛͘͘͢È̢͡N̨͝͏͟ ̕҉̵D̸̷̛I̷̢̡D͏͝ ̴͜H̴̕͠Ę̀̀͜͡ ͝҉L̵̵͏͏E̵̸͡҉Ą͢V̵̡͟E͢?̷̛͡ **1** he queried, long fingers elegantly shaping the meanings of his words, long accustomed to the way his strange way of speech warped his words beyond the understanding of his fellows.

"I- uh... I'm not sure. A while ago?"

Gaster frowned. He had been working with Kiddo for some time now and hadn't seen Rye in hours, how could they have missed each other? The core wasn't _that_ big, not the parts that needed checking anyway... A feeling not unlike dread started to build in the back of his mind. Something wasn't right.

I̶͏҉҉ ́͞W̷̕͝Ì̡͘͠L̷̷̡̕L͟ ͘͞C̢̡͢͢H̴́͝É҉̧Ć͢K҉̸͜ ͢͞O̢͟͜N̶̢̡̛͝ ̀̀̕͞͞R̸̢͢͡Y҉̡̧̕E͏͠.̵͞͠҉ **2**

"Sure doc!"

It took Gaster no time to transverse the Core towards the Power Room, where a mixture of repurposed technology and magic worked in tandem to transform the hot steam harnessed from the lava below into electricity. This room was hands down the most dangerous place in the Core, which is why it was isolated from the rest, only accessible by a long sturdy bridge and only for those with the necessary clearance, meaning only Gaster and his team.

There were many reasons for these precautions. But, beyond the obvious danger that handling the heavy machinery needed for the transformation and generation of energy brought, there were also several delicate machines he had created with the sole purpose of purging and stabilizing the amount of wild magic the Core would drawn upon. He'd have preferred not to work with wild magic at all, but given the location of the Core literally at the core of the underground (Asgore's inability to name things would never cease to amaze him), and the fact that the whole inside of the mountain was saturated with magic... unhappy, unruly and uncooperative magic that resonated with the feelings of its imprisoned people...

Well, it was understandable that he had spent more time in this room trying to put a leash on the natural disaster bubbling threateningly under their feet that anywhere else.

Gaster barely stopped long enough to let the scanner confirm his soul wavelength before rushing inside, almost clocking himself with the opening door in the process. The room was dark except for the reddish glow characteristic of the Hotlands and the blinking lights coming from the machines.

There was no sign of life.

R͘͝Y̷҉́͞E̶͘͜!̢̢́͘͢ **3** The dread intensified as he advanced further into the room, past rushing turbines and humming generators. He checked all of them just in case but they were working perfectly fine, he couldn't imagine what...

Ớ̸̴͢H̸̵̸̡̡,̵̀͞ ̶̢̨̛͝N̶͜͢͢҉O̡͠.̸̧̀̕.̵̧̡͟͠.̀͜͏͢ **4**

It was Rye, or well, what was left of him, which was not much, just a lab coat and his favourite pair of shoes inside a pile of glittering dust. Seeing beyond the reinforced glass panel separating him from his late co-worker, Gaster could see the problem. One of the stabilizers had failed (how!? He had checked them the day before and they had been in perfect working condition!) and the sealed room was brimming with a dangerous amounts of wild magic. One look at the other stabilizers, each one in a different sealed room, showed him that another one had failed and the other four were straining to keep up. Unless he did something immediately his time would be better spent kissing his loved ones goodbye.

First things first, Gaster pressed the Emergency button that would ensure everyone but the most vital workers evacuated the Core and, if possible, Hotland. Secondly, he retracted the bridge, effectively isolating the Power Room, no need for more lives to be lost today...

"Honestly doc, little unobservant for a genius, sweeping the bridge from our feet and nearly throwing us into the lava," scolded Kiddo, breathless. Behind him stood Brick and Mortar, serious as ever (he was seriously starting to think there was something genetically wrong with monster's naming sense) "That's not how you greet a friend!"

M̷̵̀Ý̛͜҉ ̷̸̵͞͝A͟P̶̧̡͠O͘͞Ļ̸̡͘Ơ̵G̶҉̵͠I̵̷̵Ȩ͠͡S̕͡.̴̨̀͜͡ 5He smiled wanly. C̡̀O̸͝͏M̢͞E͏̨͘͞͝,̧̢ ̸̶̵́Ẁ̀͠͞E̢̨͡͏ ̸̷̢͞͡H̵̨͜͞Ą̴͢V̡͡E̷̶ ̨̢͜Ẃ͞͞Ơ̵̛҉̶R͏̸̛̛͠K̴̛ ̸͝T̶̨̀O̵̢̕͟ ͘̕͠D̸͝Ò̧.̛̀̀̕͡ **6**

"There's always work to do with you, doc," Kiddo complained half-heartedly, pointedly not looking at the pile of dust beyond the glass. "Let's save the underworld, yeah! We'll be heroes and make sure Rye is remembered!"

O̴̕͡͝F͏̀́҉ ̢́̀C͏͠Ơ̵Ú͜͞R̶̢S͏͝͡E͜͟͜͞͏.̸̴͟͡.̛͘.̢͠ . **7** He agreed, even though he had an awful feeling things weren't going to go as planned today. Gaster never thought the day would come when he'd be grateful for sans habit of being chronically late, but he was so very glad his boy hadn't arrived yet. With any luck everything would be resolved before then, one way or another.

.

* * *

.

sans had never been bothered by his habit of lazing in bed in the mornings before, others had cursed it or disapproved of it, but sans hadn't let it get to him. What did it matter if he slept in a bit? His work was always perfectly done at the end of the day so he didn't see what the issue was. Now, as he waded against the tide of panicked monsters and struggled to reach the main entrance to the Core, he cursed his laziness long and loud in the privacy of his skull and struggled to keep his composure every time a monster told him they had no idea where Dr. Gaster was or why the Emergency had been sounded to begin with.

The short skeleton finally reached the main lobby, also full of panicked monsters, and struggled to find a familiar face in the crowd but no dice. It didn't help that he barely reached up most monsters waists, if that.

"S-sans! I-is that you? What a-are you doing he-here?"

He turned around to see the yellow, dinosaur monster approach him. She looked more of a nervous wreck than usual, which told him that the situation was probably worse that he'd imagined. Alphys was a ball of nervous energy and anxiety on her best days but she wasn't prone to exaggeration (unless it concerned her own status as a worthless monster).

"hey, doc alphys, have you seen the doc? finding him today is a much taller order than i expected."

"I-I d-don't know sans. I haven't s-see him e-evac-uate, b-but I'm s-sure he's f-fine! H-he's pro-bably j-just che-cheking that e-everything is ok b-before s-s-shutting down the a-alarm, I'm sure!"

sans didn't believe her and he could tell that she didn't believe herself either. He had a pretty good idea of where Gaster could be though; there was only one place with the potential to could cause a ruckus of this proportion.

"S-sans, where a-are you g-going!? We have t-to ev-evacuate!"

"i'm just going to look around for any stragglers, don't worry 'bout me."

He knew where to go, he just needed to hurry and drag his idiot father out of the pan and far away from the fire, preferably.

.

* * *

.

His worst fears were confirmed as he arrived to the drawn bridge that lead into the Power Room. No matter, all he needed was a shortcut and...

"dad!?"

The monster in front of him was definitely Gaster but he was hunched over as if bearing a great burden, he had burn marks all over his body, permanently staining his lab coat a deep black, his skull had been cracked in two places and his right eye socket seemed to be melting. He was also covered in a thin layer of glimmering dust, which he would later realize had been all that remained of Gaster's team. What had happened!?

S͘A̧͏N͡͝҉̀͝Ş͘,̸̶̢̀ ̧̨͏ẀH͏̴́̕A̧҉̕͟T̸ ̨̕̕̕͠A͘͠Ŕ̶͜E̢͜҉̨͡ ̨͠Y̷͡҉҉O̕͝Ứ̀ ̷̛͡͠҉D̕O̷̧̢͢Ì̷͢͟͠Ń̴̢͜G̶̡͘͞ ͜҉̀H̕͢͝͞E̡͟R̶̵̡̀̕E͏̢̧̨!͟͠?̷̀ ̴̸̷͠͝Y҉̶҉̨O̸͠U̷ ͏͞M̨͝U͏̶́Ś҉̢̕͝T̷̵̕͟ ͝E҉V̛͘͜͢͝A̕͡͞C̛̀҉Ú̷̡A̡̡͜T͟͡È̷̡͡!̶́!̵̵͘!͏̡ **8**

It was fortunate that sans was one of the few well versed in understanding Gaster-ese or they'd never get anywhere. However, understanding what his father was saying didn't make sans any happier.

"so do you. come on, dad, please."

Ì͡͡҉͘ ̷̕͏C̵̡͜Ą̶N̡҉̶́̕'̶̷̧͘͘T̴҉.̴̨ ̵̡͜͝͝Į̴̵̡͡ ̶̴̨͜͠M̶̡̛͞U҉̕͜͜͡S͢͏̧̛T̡̧̕ ͜Ģ͠͞͡Ȩ̸͢͢T̸͢͞ ̢͏R̷I̡̨D̷͝ ́͠O̴̷͏̶͠F̸̡͠҉̵ ̢̧͟͠Ţ̢̧H̀͜͠҉E͠͏̀͜͠S̵̕E̶̛͘͜͟ ̢̡͟͞F́͘Í̴͠R͢҉̢S̵̀͏͘T̸̕͞.̶͠ **9**

sans had no idea what was inside the sealed boxes clutched tightly in Gaster's hands, although he was sure he could make a pretty accurate guess, but he could feel the magical build-up all the way from across the large room. Whatever was inside that box was the real danger here.

"throw it into the lava then, that should take care of it."

Ą͞҉͡N͘͘D̕͞ ̡̀͏̀R̀͞҉͞I҉͝҉S͞҉҉̨K̨̧͢͡ ̷̷̡͡͝Ţ͝͠H̴̵Ę̡͘͢͟ ̷̨͜͟C̀̕Ơ̸̛Ŗ̨̀͘E͜͜͡͡ ̸͞͡͞͠Ę͠X͏̷̕͠P̧͢L̴̛͟Ơ̵D̸̨͢͜I̢͏Ǹ̴̴̸̀G̡̕͢ ͏̷̧́͜U͟͜Ń͢͜͡D̴̡͢͝E̢̢R͜͡͏ ̀͟͏̡͜Ơ̵͜Ų͞R̢͢ ̷̶̢́F̴̡E̛͘É͟T̴̸̶?̴̶̢͟ ̨̀͘͞͡N̶̛͟͜͡Ó̸̧͢,҉̀͝ ̸̵́͞Ş̵̸҉Á̸҉̧͘N̸̡S̷̵͜͜͞.̡̀͘͟͠ ̶̀̕͏҉T҉̸̛͝H͡I̶̴̷̶S̵͝͞͡ ̨̢͟Í̢̕͟͞S̢̧̕͝ ̀͡͠͡M̶̛͘Ý̶ ̷̛͟͝R҉E͏̷̷Ş̵̵̵͝Ṕ̵̡̡̛Ò҉Ņ̶̨̛͠S̡͢Į̷̛͝͝B̴̧͞I̷͢L͏͡I̢̢̛͠T̛́́͘͝Y̢ ̸̴͘͢A̢̕҉̷N҉̡̀͞D̸̛͟ ̵̕͟͟͝I̵̛͡ ̷̷̡͟͞W̴͟I̵L̷̛̀͠L̶̡͢ ́T̀̕͘A̧̢͝͏K̨͢͠͠E҉̷̕͘ ̵̶͘͟͡C̨͢͝͏A̧͘͠Ŗ̛̕E̴͝ ͢͟Ò̢͞҉F̴͡ ̶̴̸̡͘I̕T̕!҉̢҉͟ **10**

"then let me take it somewhere else, nobody has to get hurt!"

M̛O̶̸̷̶͢N̶͜͠S̶͝͏T̵̵̨͘E̕͘͏̧̨R̡̀S͏̷̴̀ ͢҉̨͜͢H͘͞͠A̷̶̷͟͝V̴҉̢E͏̀͠ ̶̧Ą̢͠L̵̨͟͜Ŗ̵͜E̛̛̛͜Á̛D̸̛Y̡̨͡ ̸̶͢͜B̶̸̡̡Ę͟E̴̡̢̕͞Ǹ̶̡͘͞ ͘͢H͏̧̕͞U҉͟҉͟R̛̀͢͏T̨͏,̷̴͝ ̡̀͟S͘͘͢Ą̕͢͜͝Ń̡͘͞S̶̵!̢͢͝ ̶̷̕N̵̛O̕͢͞,̛͡ ̡̡̛̕͜T̵̡̧͟H̕͠͏E̢̧͝R͜͞E͜͏̕͠ ̨͘͞͡Į̸̕S̵̀̕͟ ̵̢͠͠Ń̸̡̡͜Ǫ̴ ̷̧͢͡Ţ̛̀͝I̕͜͝͡M͏͡E̷̵͘͢͝ ̸͘͢͟T̡͝͝Ǫ҉̧ ̴̶̷D̴̶́͢I̢͟͡͞S̛͠͞C̵͞Ų́S̵̛̀S̷̴̡̨͞ ̀͡T̵͏͜͝H̡̕͟I̶̕Ś́͢,̡̡̡̛͟ ̶̢̧͜Y̴̵̵O̶̴͡U͏҉̀ ҉̶̸͡M̡͢U̸̸̸͡҉S͢͡T͏͠ ̴̷̢̧͡Ĺ̸͞E͏̧A̵͘V͟E҉ ̴̸̡̛͡N͠͠Ò̵̵͢W̧͜͠͝͡!̷̧̡ **11**

"tough luck, because i'm not leaving you here to die, dad!"

Gaster sighed, utterly tired of this argument. Ś̛̕T̶̢͟͝U͏͜B̕҉̸̢͜B̶̢̧̛͟Ơ̕Ŕ̵͜Ń̶͜ ̸̴̢͡C̢͘H͡I͘͠L̵̨͘͟D̢͝͡,͏̷͟ **12** he muttered and raised a hand, eyes glowing with magic. Faster than the eye could follow, Gaster appeared in front of sans, turned his soul blue and pushed him hard out of the open doorway with his magic and towards the drawn bridge where he'd be safe, hopefully.

That's when everything went sideways as several things happened at once. The spike of magic so close to the unstable machine parts in his arms advanced their decay dangerously close to critical point. With no time left Gaster knew the only solution was to let the lava take careof it, but as he got closer to the precipice he felt another spike of blue magic swept through, this time snagging his soul, tugging it towards a grimacing sans, who was clinging for dear life to the safety railings of the bridge.

His eyes widened. N̴̢Ơ̴̶̡,̴͜͜͜͡ ̷̸̛S͏̵̀͢A̵҉͠N̕҉̶͡S̶͜!̷̡ **13** But it was a protest in vain. He could feel the contents of the box reaching and going well beyond critical point. Desperate to get the unstable magic away from him and his rapidly approaching son he threw the box, but by then it was far too late. The explosion started at arm's length and expanded from there, disintegrating, burning, and consuming everything it touched. The last thing Gaster saw as the explosion engulfed his body was sans stricken face, eyes sockets glowing a brilliant cyan as he tried to save a foolish monster that most certainly didn't deserve it. And then he knew no more.

.

* * *

.

sans woke up with a killer headache and feeling like someone had ground his bones to make fertilizer. Sluggishly he opened his eye sockets, or tried to anyway. It took him and embarrassingly amount of time to realize he was only seeing out of his left eye.

"wha..." he raised a shaky hand towards his right eye socket and pain laced trough his skull the instant bone made contact with... a crack that shouldn't be there. sans gritted his teeth against the agonizing ache and carefully traced the deep crack that extended from the top of his blind eye socket upwards almost to the parietal bone but not quite reaching it. If he had a fleshy throat sans would've gulped in horrified disbelief. How in the name of science was he even alive? Wearily he focused on his stats and discovered that "alive" would soon stop being a concern for him if he didn't reach a medic soon, what with the way his HP was dropping and showed no signs of stopping. But... the Core had been evacuated, there was no one around to help him fix what his idiocy had caused.

A chip of bone detached from the wound, causing another throb of utter agony to pierce his skull and travel all the way to his spine. The chip was dust before it hit the ground and sans knew that would be his future unless he got his head together, literally as well as figuratively. Barely conscious of what he was doing sans gathered his magic in his palm and willed it to be benign, to warm instead of burn, to heal instead of kill, like Gast... like he had been taught. It didn't feel any different to his usual (destructive, always destructive) magic; it never had, just like he had never been able to heal anything bigger than a paper cut...

Another chip fell and sans barely held back a scream.

Well, this would work or he would be dust, no two ways about it. Determined sans pressed his palm over the crack. It scorched and for a delirious moment sans wondered if he hadn't fell into the lava pit after all. Distantly he wondered who was screaming and why nobody was doing anything to help them.

Only as he fell unconscious (or dead, who knew) did he realize the one screaming was him.

.

* * *

.

The second time sans woke up his head was still trying to murder him in revenge for his moronic stunt but, seeing as he was waking up at all, he'd count his attempt at healing as a success. (Never ever again, though. Not ever) He took a look at his base stats, to see if he'd turn to dust the next second or not, and wow, he had 1HP left, that was... was... well, between a near-fatal wound and his equally dangerous attempt at healing he really was beyond lucky to be alive at all. A bit crippled for life maybe but... He waved his stats from view and pushed the knowledge from his mind at least for now. He... would think on it later. Much, much later.

Still dazed, it took sans a minute to realize he had woken up for a reason (beyond pain) this time around. Someone was... crying? Sobbing? Sniffling? He didn't know. He could barely hear his thoughts over the pounding inside his skull. Shakily, sans sat up, taking stock of his bones as he did so (nothing else's broken, good), and looked around himself. There, a metre from him was Gaster's charred lab coat. Why would the doc... oh. The alert, the evacuation, the explosion, it all came back in a dizzying rush that left him gasping for breath. In between his injury and the pain he had forgotten, how could he have...

A second later a wave of grief slammed into him like a blast from his blasters and it was all he could do to keep himself from hyperventilating. His skull was cracked enough as is, no need to add to it by fainting on concrete ground. Tears came unbidden to his good eye (had he damaged the magical conducts trying to heal himself or was that the explosion's fault?), and slowly he dragged his aching bones towards the discarded piece of clothing.

"stubborn old man, why couldn't you leave with me?" sans asked to the empty lab coat, not realizing the crying that had caught his attention in the first place had ceased.

He knew the answer to that question, of course. Gaster could be proud and arrogant sometimes, and had been a little too restrained and distant as a father, mostly because he had no idea how to _be_ a father, but he had always been responsible and utterly dedicated in everything he did, from raising sans as a single father to performing at 200% on his job. Because he had been a caring man despite his perceived aloofness and he couldn't stand for a creation of his to be a danger to others.

sans hadn't been expecting an answer of any kind which is why the gurgling sound accompanied by a rattle of bones nearly startled him into an early grave.

"what?" he breathed incredulously, looking at the blackened cloth as if fearing it'd come to life and strangle him. Or turn into Jerry. Either or.

With trembling hands and filled with trepidation sans reached for the folds of the coat and what was hidden inside. He hoped he had imagined the sound. He hoped he hadn't imagined it. He... didn't know what to think as his eye took in the vision of a little skeleton, a baby bones really, reaching out to him with hand that sported two familiar holes. His mind just went... blank.

Slowly, almost on autopilot, he picked up the infant and let himself process the sight. A round skull with big cheekbones that would only become more prominent as it (he?) grew, punctuated by two big elongated eyes with no pupils that watched his every move avidly; little nose and straight teeth: there were also two (birth?)marks, barely visible and smooth, one going down from the left eye and the other almost mimicking his newly cracked skull. Clavicle, scapula, humerus, radius, ulna, sternum, paper thin ribs... bones that felt incredibly frail in his hands as he traced them but sans could see they'd grow strong if they were allowed to. sans stopped as a tiny hand with even tinier fingers wrapped around the phalanges of his index finger. He could see a perfectly shaped hole that went clean trough the metacarpals but somehow didn't affect the mobility of the limb at all. He traced the edges carefully but the baby didn't react at all.

Gaster had had holes like these, but his had been from an accident and, although they healed well, they never stopped bothering him and even hurting sometimes.

Careful not to jostle the infant too much sans rested his hand of its chest, trying to feel the soul inside. The soul felt... strange, incomplete and unstable. It felt mostly like Gaster but also a bit like him, and even as he prodded it sans could feel it shift and change, as if trying to find a more comfortable form. He frowned, unsure if what he felt was right, but unwilling to risk the life he held by summoning the fragile thing in his present state.

Still, the similarities were frankly eerie. It felt like his father, but at the same time it didn't feel like Gaster at all. It even felt a bit like him and sans honestly had no idea what to do with any of this. His head was killing him, he ached everywhere, and he had seen his father explode into nothingness and yet he was holding a baby bones that felt entirely too much like said father for anyone's comfort. It was too much and he... he honestly just didn't want to think about any of this right now.

Carefully, he wrapped the baby back in the lab coat with fingers that felt too big and clumsy for the task at hand. The baby bones didn't seem to appreciate being confined again but was too tired to do much more than whine in protest once before settling for a nap. For a second sans felt incredibly jealous of the little tyke ability to fall asleep when he felt like he could sleep for a month but wasn't allowed.

' _come on, sans, jealous of a baby? that's a new low for you buddy,'_ he thought to himself.

With a sigh he stood up and told his trembling legs to stop shaking and his vision to stop swimming, now was not the time to fall over. He needed answers and, loathe as he was to admit, he might just need a doctor, and painkillers, that would be nice too.

Sans looked down at the peacefully sleeping skeleton cradled in his arms, his soul resonating with it, and he felt an inexplicable surge of affection and protectiveness for the little guy. He knew, right then and there, regardless of what answers he would find, that he wasn't going to let go.

It was the single most terrifying feeling he had experienced in his life.

"what have I gotten myself into?"

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Omake...**

Sans could see that this baby bones wasn't Gaster, not entirely and therefore not at all. He couldn't think of the baby as his father or he'd never stop comparing them, looking for a familiar gesture or expression. It'd slowly but surely drive him mad. And it'd be terribly unfair to the baby bones to boot.

Whatever had happened here (and he would investigate) his father was dead and that was final. And this tiny new life... well, he had never wanted a brother, never thought about it to be honest, but maybe a little brother wouldn't be so bad.

We winced as tiny teeth gnawed on his still sensitive bones. Everything would be alright. sans winced again at a particular vicious bite. He hoped.

"i think i'm going to call you papyrus. too full of enthusiasm by far you are. it suits you."

Another bite, another wince.

"what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

What Gaster says:

 **1)** WHEN DID HE LEAVE?

 **2)** I WILL CHECK ON RYE

 **3)** RYE!

 **4)** OH, NO...

 **5)** MY APOLOGIES,

 **6)** COME, WE HAVE WORK TO DO.

 **7)** OF COURSE...

 **8)** SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU MUST EVACUATE!

 **9)** I CAN'T. I MUST GET RID OF THESE FIRST.

 **10)** AND RISK THE CORE EXPLODING UNDER OUR FEET? NO, SANS. THIS IS MY RESPONSIBILITY AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT!

 **11)** MONSTERS HAVE ALREADY BEEN HURT, SANS! NO, THERE IS NO TIME TO DISCUSS THIS, YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!

 **12)** STUBBORN CHILD

 **13)** NO, SANS!

.

Hi! Well, firstly, Gaster's dialogue was supposed to be written on Wingding font BUUUT I'm lousy at computer speech and I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how to work with the CSS worksheets or whatever. I didn't even know CSS was a thing (I have gotten enough headaches trying to work out stupid html code) So yeah, no Wingdings. Instead you got garbled text!

Secondly, this was inspired by a fanart in tumblr in which Pap puts on glasses and Gaster's appearance kind of, takes over? Sort of. I can't remember who draw it, though. But kudos to them for inspiring me!

I read a bit on geothermal energy and how it's generated for this but please don't take anything I wrote too serious as I added magic! to the mix, and also geothermal plants don't work inside active volcanoes, even if some do make use of volcanoes. It's interesting stuff but half an hour of googling doesn't make me very knowledgeable.

And last, it seems as if this is gonna be part of a series, **maaaybe**. I want to continue it, so I may, but consider this part finished.

And finally (seriously now), the **omake** is the first ending I wrote but if felt as if sans just accepted everything too easily (although he's quite loopy with pain so who knows). Instead you have denial and a very hurt overwhelmed babu. I promised myself I wouldn't hurt him too much and, oops?


End file.
